1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple displacement sensor system in which amp units constituting an amp isolated type of displacement sensor, for example are closely provided adjacent to each other through a DIN rail, for example.
2. Description of the Background Art
A displacement sensor is used so as to maintain and improve productivity and quality by helping an apparatus to move on a production line or testing a finishing state of a work. The solution of each problem on the production line by the sensor is called application.
However, in the case of the displacement sensor, since obtained information is only displacement information from the sensor to the work, application which can be implemented is limited. Thus, when time information is provided by moving the work or the sensor or the like, there can be provided data showing various conditions of the work (the number of works, the tilt of a work surface, a size or a configuration of asperity of the work surface, a travel distance of the work and the like). By adding some processing to the displacement data having this time information, the application can be implemented, so that there can be provided more direct information which is required by the user.
As the conventional example, there is a constitution in which a simple application process is performed other than sensing process in the displacement sensor. In this case, a result display or setting of the application process is performed by a sensor body or by a connected PC. In addition, there is also known the conventional example in which firmware of the displacement sensor is rewritable so as to improve the degree of freedom for varying application (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-99278).
The application of the product line depends on an item of product, a production process, a producer and the like. In addition, since the production line is being improved on a daily basis in various makers, anew application is suddenly generated. If the process is performed by the sensor, modification is needed in a wide range including a part of the sensing process so as to correspond to each application. Therefore, costs for the modification are increased and also a delivery time is increased, so that it cannot correspond to many applications and there is a great risk caused by the modification. Furthermore, a scale of the application process which will be generated in the future is unknown and if ROM capacity or the like is increased in order to correspond to it, costs of the sensor body are increased. As a result, even if the application process itself is not necessary, its costs are increased.
The application process includes counting or tilt measurement or the like, and these are post treatments of data of a displacement meter. Although there are various kinds of displacement meters such as a laser type or a magnetic type, it is preferable that the constitution can be used in all types of displacement meters. However, according to the above conventional example, since it is necessary to develop a new sensor if the sensor is different even when the application is the same, the cost for modification is increased and the delivery time is elongated.
In addition, according to the above conventional example, since the application process is performed while the sensing process is performed, an entire process is delayed.